


baby, do you know what that's worth?

by 95liners



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not age compliant because i didnt want yjh to be Underage, title is a Work In Progress ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: Jisoo never would've thought he'd have befriended such people, but University was a scary place.- in which jisoo, seungcheol and jeonghan all attend the same university, but all three are very different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I REALLY WANTED THIS SPECIFIC AU
> 
> its overdone but i love it anyway
> 
> also i didnt really research i went off my own knowledge of majors And guessing that seoul uni is a place (apparently it is)
> 
> the ages arent really compliant, because i didnt want yjh to be Underage and Problematique (you'll see what i mean)
> 
> anyway have fun lemme know abt stuff, you know us writers we thirst for reviews

**_27th of January, 2017_ **

**_Seoul, South Korea_ **

 

Jisoo inhaled deeply, looking around him. He currently stood in the courtyard of Seoul University, bag strapped to his back and heart pounding in his chest. It was nerve-wracking - he was here to study childcare, to become a kindergarten teacher, at one of Seoul’s most prestigious universities. Jisoo still found it hard to believe - he’d still been living in LA 2 years prior, until his father called him, asking (begging) him to move over to South Korea and live with him, and then try out for a scholarship at Seoul University. 2 years later, Jisoo was opening a letter that contained his congratulations at obtaining said scholarship, and a place in Seoul University’s Early Learning course.

 

As he moved forward, Jisoo felt pressure on his back for a second before he was shoved forward, a harried-looking man, around his age, fly past him, shouting a “sorry!” behind him. Straightening up, all Jisoo could see was the small, kids backpack on his back and blond hair, before he disappeared into the building.

 

 _Oh well,_ he thought, already walking forward towards the same building. _No harm done_.

 

And with that, Hong Jisoo was ready to start university.

  


**_27th of January, 2017_ **

**_Seoul, South Korea_ **

 

Seungcheol sat in the back of the limousine, flicking through a magazine and trying to tune his father’s droning voice out.

 

“... -nd you’re expected to maintai- Choi Seungcheol, take your head _out_ of that filth right now, and listen! You are the heir to the Choi & Co., you can’t be gallivanting around at university, drinking and having a frivolous, lewd time! You can’t disappoint me like this,” Choi Hyunsik finished, turning around to face his only son, heir to the business empire he himself had raised from the ground. Seungcheol, currently, was lounging in the backseat, and shot a lazy look up at his father.

 

“Yes, Father, I won’t besmirch the good Choi name,” he responded, tone dry as he dropped the art magazine he’d been flicking through, letting it fall to the limousine floor. Despite not having an artistic bone in him, he still liked to look through the art magazines, seeing upcoming new artists, and what they could create.

 

Hyunsik sent his son a stern gaze, before turning back to face the front.

 

“You know I love you, son,” Seungcheol snickered softly at that, turning to look out of the window, “but you really need to watch your image at university. As the Choi heir, you’re going to turn a lot of heads in your business classes, so you need to make sure you’re always pristine and neat.”

 

With that, Choi Hyunsik rolled up the partition between him and his son, and the chauffeur stopped in front of the university, getting out to open Seungcheol’s door. Grabbing his bags, Seungcheol was about to leave, when his father called him back.

 

Turning around, Seungcheol saw the chauffeur holding the art magazine out to him, Hyunsik staring both him and the book down.

 

“And, please, throw that trash out.” Seungcheol grinned at him - a biting, dry grin - before taking the magazine.

 

“Sure, Father.” Turning around, Seungcheol could hear the limousine driving off, could feel people’s stares on him, and could feel his grin turning into a confident smirk, one he was known for.

  


**_27th of January, 2017_ **

**_Seoul, South Korea_ **

 

Jeonghan woke up to silence and a small, but heavy, figure lying on top of him and a finger pressed into his forehead

 

“Daddy,” his 4 year old son, Jihoon, said, moving to sit up, still perched on top of the 22 year old’s stomach.

 

“Ah, is Jihoonie waking up daddy now?” Jeonghan asked, still somewhat sleepy but managing to push himself into a sitting position. Jihoon nodded, leaning against Jeonghan before pointing at the clock next to their beds.

 

“That kept going real loud,” Jihoon murmured softly, face half pressed into Jeonghan’s bare chest.

 

“Oh my - Hoonie, can you quickly get dressed? Daddy may be late to his first day-” Jeonghan’s rambling was cut off by Jihoon quickly squeezing his hand, before manoeuvring his way around their two beds, squashed together in the small apartment, and went to grab his clothes from the box holding Jihoon’s stuff.

 

“Sure, daddy.”

 

10 minutes later, Jeonghan quickly left his apartment, letting Jihoon climb into the basket on his bike, before getting on and riding down to the daycare that he usually left his son in.

 

“Daddy will see you later,” Jeonghan said, giving Jihoon a quick kiss before passing him off to the daycare worker, Jieqiong, and pedalling for another few minutes until he made it to the university, locking his bike in and tearing past some students, including one male who he knocked into, yelling back a quick “sorry” and running into the building to catch the orientation to his first major, art.

 

Only once he was seated, did Jeonghan realise that he still had Jihoon’s crocodile backpack, instead of his.

  


**_12:34, 27th of January, 2017_ **

**_Seoul, South Korea_ **

 

It had been a rough morning for Jisoo, classes back to back, and he welcomed the lunch break with open arms. Falling into a seat with his lunch in front of him, Jisoo was preparing to thoroughly enjoy his sandwich, before someone basically collapsed next to him.

 

Before anything else, Jisoo noticed the crocodile backpack, and then the long, blond hair, tied back in a loose, low ponytail.

 

“Can I sit here?” the other asked, voice quiet, as if he had no energy to speak higher than a whisper. Jisoo nodded slowly, watching as the man dug into the backpack and pulled out a small lunchbox, decorated with even more crocodiles , and started to eat cut up fruit.

 

“Are you … okay?” Jisoo asked slowly, a few minutes of silence before the blond spoke up.

 

“Oh, sorry, I spaced for a second - I’m fine, just tired and missing my bag. Oh, I’m Jeonghan, by the way. You are?” The blond - Jeonghan - turned to face Jisoo then, and the American-born could see the dark circles under his eyes, and how tired he looked. _Medical student_?

 

“I-I’m Jisoo, nice to meet you-” He was cut off by Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrowing, apple hanging half out of his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before speaking again.

 

“Are you a foreigner? You have an accent,” he stated bluntly, before turning back to his food. Jisoo was rendered speechless for a few minutes, before responding.

 

“I only moved here 2 years ago, so that’s probably why. Are you … sure you’re okay? Why do you have a dinosaur bag?” Jeonghan stiffened slightly, and Jisoo wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been watching how hunched Jeonghan’s shoulders were.

 

“I have different tastes, so what? Why do you have a Nokia? That’s out of date, like your shirt,” Jeonghan huffed, taking a big bite of a peanut butter sandwich, leaving Jisoo speechless (again).

 

“I … anyway, what are you majoring in?” Jisoo hoped to steer the conversation somewhere less scathing, where his phone and style choices weren’t criticised.

 

“I’m double majoring in Arts and Law. You?” Jisoo could see Jeonghan being an art student, now that he knew, and law was a tiring subject, but on the first day?

 

“I-I’m majoring in Early Learning - I want to be a kindergarten or daycare teacher.” Jeonghan definitely perked up when he heard that, turning to face Jisoo.

 

“You like kids?” Jisoo nodded, about to respond when someone else sat down, opposite the two.

 

“Hi, I’m sitting with you guys right now, because everyone keeps staring at me and I don’t want to deal with i- Yoon Jeonghan?”

  


**_12:56, 27th of January, 2017_ **

**_Seoul, South Korea_ **

 

His father was right, Seungcheol did turn heads. Not only as the famous heir, but he also turned the heads of many women (and Seungcheol’s sure a few men looked his way too).

 

Sitting in his Introduction to Business lecture, Seungcheol wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole to escape the boredom, but he managed to survive 3 hours of tedium and stares, only to be met with even more when he entered the courtyard. He saw a few empty seats, but they were near trash cans, and Seungcheol had pride. There wasn’t much else, except for a fairly empty table with two men - one with cat-like features, the other a blond with long, tied back hair and a crocodile backpack (who looked somewhat familiar). Moving swiftly and quickly, Seungcheol slid into the seat, cutting their conversation off.

 

“Hi, I’m sitting with you guys right now, because everyone keeps staring at me and I don’t want to deal with i- Yoon Jeonghan?”

  


**_13:01, 27th of January, 2017_ **

**_Seoul, South Korea_ **

 

Jeonghan was _not_ expecting his morning to result in him carrying his son’s backpack throughout all the lectures he had, then collapsing next to the cat-like foreigner and receive the third degree from an Early Learning major, and now one of his old classmates - one he’d like to _forget_ about - was sitting in front of him.

 

“No, screw this, I’m leaving.” Jeonghan stood up, packing Jihoon’s lunch up, before Seungcheol reached a hand to grab his. Jeonghan immediately retracted his, glaring the older male down.

 

“I - can you just _calm down_ for a second? I’m not going to tear your head off, and you need to introduce me to your new friend.” Seungcheol sent a charming smile to the other, who looked confused and slightly terrified. Jeonghan looked disgusted to be anywhere near Seungcheol at the moment, but he sat down anyway, the bag tightly clutched in his grasp.

 

“I _can_ introduce myself - I’m Hong Jisoo, majoring in Early Learning, and you’re …?” Jisoo trailed, waiting for Seungcheol to fill in the blanks, Before he could, however, Jeonghan cut him off.

 

“A grade-A asshole who can’t tell when to stop, is what he is. Anyway, I have a class now, and places to be. Nice to see you, Jisoo - I put my number in your phone. Bye,” Jeonghan ended with a small faint of a smile at Jisoo - probably the friendliest he’d been all morning - and a dark glare at Seungcheol, before quickly packing the crocodile bag and walking off. Seungcheol sighed, watching him go.

 

“I missed him - never thought I’d see him again,” he said, almost wistfully, before snapping back to Jisoo. “Anyway, I’m Choi Seungcheol, business major.” He stuck his hand out, awkward seconds going by before Jisoo reached forward and grabbed it tentatively. With a quick movement from Seungcheol’s other hand, he grabbed Jisoo’s phone, quickly pressing some buttons before handing it back, shit-eating smirk evident on his face.

 

“Now you have _my_ number too - maybe we can all be best buddies.” Seungcheol’s phone buzzed, and he shot it a quick look before standing up, taking his sandwich as well.

 

“Well, I have a class now too, and stuff to do. I’ll see you later?” With that, Seungcheol was off, disappearing into the crowd of students now making their way back into the building.

  
Overwhelmed, all Jisoo could do was securely stash his phone in his bag and bury his face in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW IF I MESSED ANYTHING UP PLS
> 
> also hmu on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/yujohntaes)
> 
> ~~ :3c have fun
> 
> in case it isn't clear, ill specify:  
> jisoo is an Early Learning major, studying to be a kindergarten/daycare teacher  
> jeonghan is double majoring in Law and Arts, bc hes smart enough for law and has a talent for art  
> seungcheol is majoring in business, to stay in the family business and take over  
> jihoon's just a daycare kid nothin much abt that
> 
> when other members come ill add them


End file.
